This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Integrative approaches to understanding obesity and its metabolic and clinical consequences" to be held August 7-11, 2004 in Callaway Gardens in Pine Mountain, GA. Obesity is a major public health problem and a risk factor for chronic diseases including diabetes, cardiovascular disease, stroke and cancer. Because obesity appears to be caused by complex interactions between genes and environmental factors, multifaceted approaches are needed to understand its pathogenesis and to develop effective therapeutic and preventative interventions. The major goal of this conference is to allow investigators working on similar research questions in obesity, but using different scientific approaches, to appreciate the potential contributions of various disciplines. The feedback from previous FASEB conference participants has identified its multidisciplinary approach as its strength, and emphasized the need for a conference that highlights integrative metabolism in addition to genetic and molecular aspects. There are three specific objectives for this conference: 1) To stimulate interactions among obesity researchers who take biochemical, molecular, physiological and genomic approaches to the study of obesity and its metabolic complications. 2) To provide participants with an up-to-date summary of current knowledge regarding the genetic, biochemical, physiological, and environmental factors involved in the etiology of obesity and its metabolic complications. 3) To provide young investigators with an opportunity to further develop their investigative skills by interacting with senior and established scientists in the field. The program highlights rapidly moving and new areas of investigation relevant to the field of obesity, with particular emphasis on insights from genetic epidemiology, physiological genomics and the integration of metabolism. Implications of basic research for the development of dietary, exercise and pharmacological interventions to treat and prevent obesity will be highlighted. The conference will be structured to maximize discussion and to highlight work by new investigators through short talk and poster discussions formats.